The present invention relates to an optical input device which applies transmission of light to sent signal representing direction and distance of displacement to a receiver with horizontal and perpendicular optical grids giving different signals in response to optical signals from displacement in horizontal and perpendicular directions for processing by microprocessor which in turn gives signal to computer for control on movement of cursor.